superpowers
by madelinemaryann
Summary: If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be? Most kids will say to be able to fly, or have super strength, or turn invisible. I guess you could say I have a superpower. I'm invisible to the rest of the world, I just wish someone would notice me once in a while. PruCan with mentions of other pairings. Oneshot but I might continue it. T for Self harm


_If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be? Most kids will say to be able to fly, or have super strength, or turn invisible. I guess you could say I have a superpower. I'm invisible to the rest of the world. Not literally, but no one ever notices me so I guess it counts .I just wish someone would notice me once in a while._

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.

Matthew Williams quietly slipped into his seat at the back of the class. It was a normal day; the rest of the students in his class sat in their friendship group- gossiping or making plans to meet up at the weekend- while Matthew remained as quiet as usual, invisible to everyone else. His violet eyes glanced around the room until they fell on the clock, nine o'clock, the bell should go any minute- _RING!_ Matthew smirked at his accuracy while the class settled down into their seats. Moments later the teacher arrived with a pile of exams they'd done last week.

"Okay class, settle down," ordered the teacher as she took up her place at the front of the room, "I've marked your tests so when I hand them back to you, I want you to look through and see where you can improve." The class nodded as the papers were given back to them. Matthew couldn't help grinning when he got his paper back; A* 99/100. The teacher made her way back to front before speaking again, "And I'd like to congratulate Lukas for getting the highest score, only dropping five marks."

"Alright! That's my Norge!"

"Shut up, Idiot."

Matthew watched in horror from across the room as the Danish and Norwegian friends started bickering. There had to be some mistake, he had got four more than Lukas, why hadn't he been congratulated? Reality hit the Canadian like a brick wall, she didn't notice him, no one ever noticed him. Swallowing hard, Matthew blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Time passed at an agonising speed and as each minute went by, it became harder to keep the tears that had built up at bay. When the bell for lesson two eventually rang, Matthew was up and out of the room in a flash. However instead of going to his next lesson, the Canadian ran straight to the toilets.

Once safely inside the room, tears began flowing freely down Matthew's pale cheeks. As the chatter from the corridors died down, Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a small razor blade. Without thinking, he rolled up the sleeve of his red hoodie and cut across his bare wrist. Blood spilled out in time with the cocked sobs. He was unnoticed, unloved and unwanted. What was there to live for?

"Keseseses! Looks like I'm not the only one bunking off history!" Laughed an obnoxious German voice as the door swung open. Matthew instantly span around so the wasn't facing the intruder. Glancing timidly over his shoulder, Matthew met the ruby red eyes of Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Hey, you okay?" asked the German, taking a step closer.

"I-I'm fine," Matthew quickly replied.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow "Whatcha hiding?" he asked, tried to see around the smaller Canadian, but Matthew kept turned around so Gilbert was forever facing his back. "There's nothing to see!" protested Matthew.

"There is! Stop being so unawesome and let me see!"

"There's nothing!"

"Come on! Please Mattie!" Matthew froze, how the hell did someone as popular as Gilbert know his name?

Seizing the opportunity, Gil grabbed the smaller boys shoulders and spun him around. "Mein Gott..." the words came out in a whisper. Matthew stood there like a rabbit in headlights, while internally battling to hold back another wave of tears and losing. More tears streaked down his face as muffled sobs began to rack through his body. His squeezed his violet eyes shut and prayed a hole would appear in the ground and swallow him up. Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around his slender frame and pulled him into a strong hug.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.

The pair stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Matthew finally broke away and dried the few remaining tears on his sleeve. "You okay now?" Gilbert asked, a tone of concern still lingering in his voice.

Matthew nodded meekly, "I'm fine."

A moment of silence.

"Why'd you do that?" Gilbert suddenly asked.

Matthew started down at his feet, "It- it was nothing."

"People don't go around cutting themselves for no reason!" suddenly snapped Gilbert, slightly harsher than intended. A scowl emerged on the Canadians face, what right did Gilbert have to know? He didn't understand to be completely ignored by everyone, including your closest family. Matthew pushed past the German and made a break for the door.

The corridors were deathly quiet as Mattie ran towards the nearest exit; he could hear Gil calling after him but the Germans shouts were ignored. Mattie ran down a flight of stairs two at a time before bursting through the doors outside. It was a cool day as Matthew finally chocked out a sob. Gil probably hated him now, he was the first person to actually cared about him and Matthew simply pushed him away without even saying thank you. Curling up into a ball, Matthew sat in a corner near the bike sheds and let tears flow. A minute or two later Mattie heard someone approach and sit down next to him, seconds later the little Canadian was pulled into a hug. "it's okay birdie," murmured a familiar voice.

"G-Gil?" Matthew asked, lifting his head from his arms. The German smiled a real smile, not his usual smirk.

"Only the awesomest." Matthew smiled and hesitantly settled into the hug.

"Thank you," mumbled Mattie into Gilberts chest.

"It's okay," replied Gil, gently placing a kiss on the Canadians forehead. Matthew cheeks flared up and he nervously lifted his head. After a moment of hesitation, Mattie kissed Gil on his cheek. Gilbert smirked before lifting up Mattie's chin and crushed his lips together with the little Canadian.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm good at writing stories involving self harm and self hate.  
Please point out any spelling/grammar mistakes, I like getting reviews :3 **


End file.
